Believe
by heartacheavenue
Summary: I still feel all those things for you, and I still believe in us. I still love you Emily Fitch."


**Hey guys, well, i was bored so wrote this. Enjoy i guess. :) R&R if you can, i don't mind, it was wrote as a one shot but i've left room to continue so if anyone feels that i should then please let me know! Btw, it's all mine, so any mistakes and whatnot would be my fault, and tbh i haven't even proof read it, so yeah. :D Oh and i don't own anything! **

* * *

I've been sat here for around 2 hours now, just waiting. Waiting for Emily to come home, well, that's if you can really call it a home right now. She's at the pub, I know she is, she doesn't tell me that she is, but she's there most nights, even if we do have college tomorrow. Hopefully, she won't be too drunk tonight, because I need to get this off my chest, its about time I said something really. The old me would have never kept my thoughts to myself, only when they came to that little red head, the little red head that changed me in ways I didn't even know where possible. And now I've changed her, and not even in a good way, I've crushed her, crushed her into tiny little pieces that I can't even find the real her shattered in between all the pieces. But, I need to, because if Emily's crushed, I'm crushed.

***

Shit, shit, shit. I wake up from a bright light shining through the window. No way, it couldn't be morning, could it? Fuckityfuckfuck. I was planning on waiting up, I didn't care what time, I was going to wait up until Emily came home, I needed to speak to her, I had it all planned. Once again, Naomi Campbell managed to fuck it up.

I make my way up the stairs as quietly as possible, I don't even know the time, but considering I was up half the night and still didn't see her, it means that Emily got in late. Which means she's waking up with a hangover. Maybe my chat can wait until later.

Knocking on the door to _my _room, I take a deep breath before wondering in. The bed's empty. Fuck, the bed hasn't even been slept in. Where is she? Jesus, my mind is in overdrive right now. Basics Naomi, basics. I glance at the clock on the side, 11.30am. Great, late for college. Fuck it, I've missed politics already, I guess I'll just go on at lunch and see if Emily's there.

***

It's 12.30 and lunch started around 10 minutes ago, I've been here for around 20. It's safe to say that anxiety got the better of me, 3 fags being the proof of that. I'm just sat on the steps out the front, completely in my own thoughts, the weather's shit, but what's new there?

"You have to face her at some point you know?" I'm brought back to reality by none other than the evil twin, Katie fucking Fitch. Just what I need.

"What do you want Katie?"

"Look Campbell, I'm trying not to be a bitch yeah? I just figured you could use some company. I'm sorry yeah, don't think I like you or anything, and I know she's my sister and all, but learning from experience, 2 wrongs don't make a right." What. The. Fuck? I just look at her completely dumbfounded, not only is Katie trying to be nice to me, what the fuck is she talking about?

She suddenly mirrors this look, complete with a few mumbles. All I really manage to hear was 'shit' a few times, and then finishing with an 'oh my god'.

"Katie, either tell me what the fuck you're talking about, or just leave me alone yeah?"

She tries to suppress a smirk. Doesn't do a very good job of it mind you, but what more could I really expect from the Fitch twin herself? Not a lot, that's for sure.

"Well, seeing as you've got nothing to say, mind if you just fuck off already? I'm not really in the talking mood." 1 – 0 Campbell. I'm staring at her, just waiting for her bitchy reply, or at least just to fuck off like I asked, but I wasn't waiting for her face to soften like it just did, or her to sigh and slouch down next to me, no way was I waiting for that.

"Well, by the look you gave me earlier, I take it you haven't seen Emily today? Or last night for that matter? And considering she's already told me that you didn't make your first lesson, and your next lesson isn't until 3, you're here to see Emily right?"

Woah. When did Katie start paying attention? And why do I still not know what she's talking about? And why does she know my timetable? And why the _fuck_ can I not even form a word right now? Yes, that's all I need to say, that is why I'm here. So instead I just nod, suddenly feeling the awkwardness of this conversation I start fiddling for a 4th fag. God how I love Nicotine.

"Naomi, maybe you should just go home and speak to Emily later?"

"Why? What aren't you telling me Katie? She's OK right?"

"She's fine. Just, just go home yeah, don't do this in college."

By this time, my hands are shaking so much I can't even smoke, so much for calming down. She's hiding something from me, I know she is. Hell, she might be a bitch but lying is not her forté. I'm going to find out what, whether she likes it or not.

I stand up, brush my skirt down and head straight for the college doors. Fuck whatever Katie had to say right now, because I'm going to find Emily. I need to know what the fuck is going on.

"NAOMI, WAIT! Shit shit, Just fucking. Stupid Shoes, can't fucking run in them. Naomi, wait the fuck there!"

"WHAT?!"

"Go fucking home Naomi. Don't speak to her today, not here anyway. Just, listen to be yeah?"

"Fine, whatever you say Katiekins, I've got to go see Kieran anyway."

I start walking down the corridor towards Kieran's room when Katie catches up with me again we're stood right outside the door to the canteen. I turn and look at her, because well, apparently I've got nothing else to do right now.

"Humour me Katiekins."

"What you got to see Kieran for?" I sigh, why the fuck does she care all of a sudden?

"Well, if you must know, he's fucking my mum, and if I don't go see him about missing this morning's lesson now, I'll have to later and I don't really want to." Jesus Christ, her face right then was picture perfect. Hell, the same one everyone has when I tell them that Kieran can get laid, and in fact, get laid by my mother of all people.

"BLONDIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Cook. I thought he was in jail? First Katie's nice to me, and now Cook's walking around like a free man? Before I even got the chance to ask, he had pulled me into one of his famous hugs. Spinning me around I catch a glimpse into the canteen. It's like slow motion from then on.

He must have noticed that my whole body tensed, slowly putting me down, he glanced through the canteen window to see what I was looking at. Fuck, even his whole body tensed. He swung the door open in one swift moment and made his way over to the nearest table where the rest of the group were sat. I'm still rendered on the spot by the door, watching on. Katie tried catching Cook up, but failed miserably and by the time she got to the table he was practically shouting at her.

"You don't do that, she might have fucked up, but you don't do that and go and flaunt it. Its fucking unfair!" My mind finally kicked in and I made my way over to the table, I pulled Cook back slightly, until I was standing in between them. He looked down at me with Sorry eyes, I knew he was, he's getting like my big brother, the one who's there when noone else is. Subtly reminding him how he had just got out of jail managed to do the job and he calmed down in an instance.

Turning my attention to the other culprit was the hardest bit though. You know when you get a lump in your throat? And if you try and speak, you know you're just going to end up breaking out in tears... Well that's what I'm feeling right now. But, this is on a whole new level, this lump is my heart trying to jump out of my throat right now.

Emily. _My_ Emily. She was still wearing last nights clothes, they still smelt of beer. Her hair was up, probably not brushed, there was make-up smudged under her eyes. She was almost definitely hungover, anyone could see this, anyone could say she looked a mess, because well, she did. See, any other time, I'd say she looked beautiful, because she would always look beautiful to me, but not today. Not today when she's got _that_ on her neck, and she's not even hiding it, she's even got her hair up for fuck's sake. I mean, I know I slept with Sophia, so yeah, I cheated first. But, fucking hell, I didn't go shouting it from the roof tops. If there were 2 things I could change in this world, the first would be not going to that stupid fucking open day, and then I wouldn't even know Sophia, let alone fucking her. And the second would be Emily finding out, because I never wanted to see her break like that. Emily though? It's like she doesn't fucking care. She lives with me, in _our _home, but she doesn't speak to me, she doesn't even look at me. And I try, I really do, a year ago the thought of someone in my space would have made me laugh, especially that somebody being Emily. But now? I'd give her everything she wanted, just for her to give me some sort of recognition. But she doesn't. A year ago, I would scream and shout at her right now, slap her, punch her, do everything I could just to let her know what I'm feeling right now. Heartbreak. But, that's what she was feeling right? When she was on that rooftop? Hell, she's probably still feeling it now. Is she feeling as stupid as I am right now though? Because I'm a canteen full of students, I'm basically the last to know. And to think, I sat up most of the night waiting for her, I was worried when she wasn't home this morning, I was planning on making it right when she was out fucking someone else? Is it too late to make this right?

Like fuck is it too late, I'm Naomi Campbell and I want to change the world one step at a time. First step, my stupid fucking relationship.

She doesn't know where to look, and everyone else in the whole fucking room seem to be staring at us right now. Clearly, everyone is waiting for me to flip, Christ knows even I am. I take a step closer to her, so we're merely inches apart and look her straight in the eye. She hesitates to say the least, but then she does, and fuck the Hickey on her neck, I've just fallen in love with her all over again.

"Tell me you don't still love me and I'll go. Look me in the eye and tell me that your heart doesn't skip a beat when you look at me, tell me that your breathing doesn't hitch when I'm about to kiss you, tell me that I'm not the first thing you see in the mornings, or I'm not the last thing you see at night, tell me your stomach doesn't flutter any more when you see me smile. Tell me you don't still love me, and I promise you, I'll go, I'll leave right now and I'll let you get on with it. If it makes you happy, I'll do anything, I meant it then, and I mean it now, I'll do anything. Because for some fucked up reason, even when I waited up all night for you to come home last night, even when I'm stood in front of you when you have the biggest love bite on your neck. I still feel all those things for you, and I still believe in us. I still love you Emily Fitch."

I try to stop it, but I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes. All because I can see the few stray tears that are racing down her cheek. I lift my thumb up to catch the tears, never letting my eyes leave hers.

It felt like forever, but in reality it was only a few seconds, which was filled with a stunned silence, until her lips collided with mine in a passion I didn't even think was possible, and cheers erupted from around the room.

"I love you so fucking much Naomi."

"I know, I love you too baby."


End file.
